


Feast

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alien anatomy, Beta!Keith, Beta!Kolivan, Fingering, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Nantaimori, Post canon, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan tries an interesting human custom, much to Keith’s delight





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing these two, and Kolivan learning about Nantaimori. He’s a little unsure but he’s happy to try.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

How had Kolivan allowed himself to be talked into this?

The table was comfortable at least. And the food being set down pn his body wasn't hot thus wouldn't burn his skin but it did make him shiver at how cold it was.

How did humans do this kind of thing? Just lie naked on a table with raw fish and rice resting on their skin like that?

The Marmorite leader took in a slow deep breath before he closed his eyes to relax. Though a shiver ran through him when he felt the fresh sashimi gently set down just above his cock. A chuckle answers his movement, causing him to look up at Keith and blush softly.

The ex paladin raised a suggestive brow as he takes a step back to behold his masterpiece.

"Damn you look so good Kolivan. Scrumptious actually."

Kolivan snorted softly, "I should call you silvertongue. Because somehow you were able to convince me to allow you to eat this cold food off me. I would think you'd at least put something warm and cooked on me."

"You did say to put my favorite food on you. Sushi just happens to be it," Keith smiled and walked up to him, slipped between the strong legs that hung over the edge of the table, "Now let's see where should I start? This all looks so food on you baby, you make it hard to choose."

"Keith I swear by the Star's eternal light if you don't start—"

He's cut off when he feels the familiar tongue slowly lick up a line of unagi sauce that had been applied from his belly button up to the chest. The warm, wet contact left Kolivan blushing as he rested his head back.

Keith stopped between Kolivan's pecks before he slowly began eating a salmon roll off the left one. There were four put together on it with one being right over Kolivanks nipple. He made sure after he ate the first one beside it, to lick off the crumbs from there. He continued to do this with the next two while leaving small hickies where he had suckled off the last bits.

Kolivan dug his fingers into the table with a soft wheeze when Keith closed his mouth over the last piece and proceeded to suck at his nipple to ensure he didn't miss a single piece, He curled his toes with a shaky moan.

The ex-paladin repeats his actions on the other nipple but spent a little more time on it when he finishes before he mouths along Kolivan's chest a bit more. If there wasn't more food to be eaten, Kolivan would have grabbed Keith's head to pull him closer.

His cock began to rise and stand at attention. The blue length leaks a small bead of pre-cum that drips over the purple ridges along the side. The knot was deflated at the base as the pre cum continued it's trail down to slide over his wet folds. His slit gives a small twitch of pleasure as Keith slid a hand over Kolivan's left nipple once more and gently gives it a small tug. The Galra's cock brushes Keith's stomach while his free hand moved down to slide a finger inside of him.

"Ah...!" He had to resist bucking his hips as Keith moved to the tuna nigiri.

Those eyes look up at Kolivan with deep want and a possessive gleam in them. The teeth slowing bite into the skin, not enough to break it but enough for a mark to be there.

"Keith...Keith...!" Kolivan gasps softly as he tilted his head back.

Keith slid in a second finger, carefully scissoring Kolivan open and curling his fingers to ensure he sent pleasure coursing through the other. He gives Kolivan's peck a squeeze, groping it before sliding his hand down his body adoringly.

Kolivan moaned and rolled his hips down to meet Keith's fingers when a third manages to slip in. His cock starts to leak more just as Keith's thumb brushes his clit.

"Heh...see? I thought you'd enjoy this~" A purr left the half-human before he moves to eat the piece he had placed just above the cock, taking a moment to savor it before swallowing, "Stars I've been wanting to try this with you for months now. You look so fucking delicious with all this food on you Kolivan...I could eat it off you like this every night for dinner if you let me."

A shiver ran through Kolivan and he can't help but purr.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
